


There Must Be Something That We can eat (Maybe Find Another Lover)

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Food Kink, Food Porn, Kinktober, M/M, Other, Rimming, Sounding, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Venom likes to eat, so Eddie takes him out to nice places. He's not entirely sure, but he thinks that means he's dating his parasite.





	There Must Be Something That We can eat (Maybe Find Another Lover)

Venom likes to eat. That is one of the first things Eddie learns. Luckily, after things settle down he can explain things to venom. Like how eating out of the trash is a bad idea. And that the tater tots taste better when cooked. 

 

Eddie takes a strange pleasure in exposing Venom to the delights of human food. He makes it missions, once he starts getting paid again, to tempt Venom with anything he can to distract the symbiote from it’s desire to consume humans. It’s a bit like going on a date. 

 

He buys a bluetooth earpiece, so at least he doesn’t look like a mad man when out in public. It means he can go out and still talk to Venom. Venom likes that better, it’s not a fan of being ignored. It also makes eating alone feel less like eating alone. Eddie never ate alone before, not in a restaurant anyways. Now, eating with Venom feels an awful lot like going on a date.

 

Eddie starts with something obvious. Sushi, colorful and fresh, coming down a line at an all you can eat buffet. San Francisco has great seafood, so Eddie just finds the place closest to his apartment with a decent Yelp rating and heads out, intending it to be a surprise.

 

_ “You know, you can’t keep secrets Eddie,”  _ Venom points out, a hint of a laugh in his voice. 

 

Eddie sighed. He should have known better. “Okay, well then you know where we’re going. You excited?” It felt strange asking that, mostly because it was hard for him to remember the last time he really cared about someone else’s happiness. 

 

_ “Human food is so strange. When I ate those lobsters raw you were mad.” _ Venom filled Eddies mind with little flashes of their episode at the restaurant. 

 

It had, in a way, felt nice climbing into the fishtank. Eddie remembered that. His skin had felt like it was one fire, like his blood was boiling in his veins. The lobster had even tasted good, despite the fact it was still moving as he swallowed chunks of it. Full of fats and juices and protein he craved.

 

Eddie felt his mouth water and wiped at his mouth with his sleeve before he started to drool. “I was mad because it wasn’t just raw, it was alive and still in it’s shell. And I was mad because i delusional and feverish and having a breakdown in public.” He tried to focus on sushi. Fatty tuna and salmon roe and yellowtail. He liked sushi, it wasn’t his favorite, but since he had bonded with Venom his tastes had changed, and now it made his stomach growl just to think of it. Or maybe that Venom’s stomach growling, it was impossible to tell. 

 

They made it to the restaurant without incident. Eddie ordered a green tea for the sake of authenticity, and took a seat at the buffet line, down at the end where his talking wouldn’t attract too much attention. Venom, it turns out, does like sushi. It insisted on trying everything. By the end Eddie had a small mountain of plates next to him, but Venom was happy, practically purring under his skin, and he felt closer to real fullness than he had in days. 

 

The next time they go out to eat, it’s for Korean Barbeque. The restaurant gives them a massive tray of meat and sits them down in front of a table with a special hot plate in the center. Eddie thanked the waitress and then immediately grabbed a few slices of beef and dropped them on the grill, the sizzle satisfying to his ears.

 

_ “Why can’t we just eat it raw?”  _ Venom sighed, clearly confused.  _ “I can eat fish raw but not this?” _ It shifted under Eddie’s skin, clearly interested in grabbing a few slices of meat before they touched the grill.

 

Eddie hushed it and grabbed a piece of still mostly raw meat, shoving it into his mouth before the alien got ideas. “It’s good like this. Plus, raw cow can be full of parasites, the kind that don’t make conversation or fight bad guys but do lay eggs in my small intestine.”

 

Venom grumbled to itself a bit but settled down as Eddie ate. It liked meat, even dead meat. Plus, it liked when Eddie was happy, and clearly the human was enjoying the food.  _ “I’m not a parasite,” _ It reminded him, just for the sake of form. 

 

Eddie chuckled and waved to the waitress for another tray of beef. “Yeah, I know you’re not babe.” The word is out of Eddie’s mouth before he has time to think better of it. But Venom didn’t seem mad, in fact Eddie felt his brain flooded with a happy sort of warmth, and they made it through a second tray of meat quite pleasantly.

 

Anne laughed when Eddie asked her for recommendations.

 

“So, you’re taking it on dates now?” She cocked an eyebrow and took a long sip of her latte. They had met at a coffee shop near her new office. Eddie had been there using the free wifi to get some writing done.

 

_ “Date?”  _ Venom asked, shifting under Eddie’s skin as he listened to the humans talking.

 

“It’s not a date,” Eddie insisted, speaking to both of them. “We just like going out to eat. We’re always hungry.” He tried to hide the blush creeping across his face by taking a long sip of his drink. He had ordered a latte with five pumps of chocolate syrup by Venom’s request.

 

Anne rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. She tapped at the screen for a few moments and then smiled. “Ah okay, here.” She flipped the phone to face Eddie. “This place is great. Cute, French, very romantic.”

 

“Anne…” Eddie groaned and sunk low in his seat. “I said it’s not a date.”

 

“The cafe also serves an excellent steak tartare.” Anne tapped her screen, sending Eddie the directions. “I think both of you should enjoy that.”

 

_ “Steak tartare?”  _ Venom asked. It knew the word steak well enough. Steak was good, but not that exciting. 

 

“Steak tartare means raw steak. Really good raw meat, with a raw egg on top.” Eddie grinned at Anne, smile just a tad wider than it used to be.   

 

The cafe was cute. And French. And maybe a little romantic. It was a small cafe with real candles on the table. Eddie even dressed up for the occasion. Clean black jeans and a blue button down shirt with little flecks of white and grey. 

 

He got a small table near the back and ordered the steak tartare, foie gras, and the charcuterie, because a platter of artisanal meats sounds like a perfect appetizer. Eddie had never eaten foie gras before, but it’s hard to be too hung up on the ethical implications of animal liver when you’re dealing with an alien parasite that wants to eat human organs.

 

_ “This place is romantic,”  _ Venom commented. Eddie had felt it stirring as soon as they walked in, perking up at the smell of meat cooking in the back.

 

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up and he busied himself with the menu, looking over the drink selection. “Oh? Getting ideas from Anne huh?” He had been thinking about what she said all day. It was hard not to, he hadn’t been on a real date since they broke up, and really venom was all he’d had for company in a while.

 

Eddie felt he familiar happy warmth coming from Venom, and then a few flashes of memories. Dates he had been on, mostly ones with Anne. Lots of them in places just like the cafe he was sitting in. In those memories he had been dressed almost the same way as well.  _ “See, this is a date.”  _ Venom hummed happily in Eddie’s chest.

 

Eddie opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by a waiter with a tray full of food. Eddie busied himself with eating, happy to avoid the topic of dating entirely. He was over Anne, for the most part. He liked her new boyfriend, and deep down he knew they wouldn’t work out even if he could get her to try again. And really, he didn’t feel like finding anyone new to fill the Anne shaped void in his life. In fact, with Venom around, there wasn’t much a void at all. Venom had filled that empty space inside him and then some. 

 

So instead of poking at the situation, Eddie enjoyed it. The food, as expected, was good. Beyond good, it was amazing. Every protein packed  mouthful went down better than the last. Venom purred in his stomach, obviously happy for the food. Organ meat, Eddie knew, was a favorite of the alien’s.

 

After dinner, Eddie paid the waiter and got on his bike and headed home. Venom was quiet on the drive. He could feel it, in the back of his head, stirring around. It was, he knew, thinking. He couldn’t tell what it was thinking though, something he was growing more and more frustrated with. 

 

When he got back home Eddie went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. It was nice, in a strange way, to open his fridge and see it so full. He had spent too long living on bad take out and worse beer. Now his fridge was packed with food in attempt to slake Venom’s seemingly never ending hunger. 

 

As he settled onto the couch, he felt Venom inside him, skating around under his skin, like it had nervous energy it needed to release.  _ “That was a date Eddie.”  _ It bubbled up through his skin, it’s face appearing before his. 

 

Eddie didn’t have a chance to argue before his mouth was covered, by a feeling at once alien and very familiar. Venom was kissing him. It’s tongue snaked into his mouth, warm and extremely wet. It filled his mouth, rubbing along the back sides of his teeth, and tasting him. Drool strung between them as it pulled back, leering at him.

 

“The-the fuck?” Eddie sat up and pushed backwards against the couch, as if that could really put any distance between them. “Was that- Why did-?” He made a small confused noise.

 

_ “You kiss after a date.”  _ Venom said simply, As if it were all very simple. Eddie had taken them on a date. Kissing was fine, more than fine, it felt good.  _ “And after dinner you have dessert.” _

 

“Dessert?” Eddie had barely gotten the words out when he felt his body moving. Venom was taking over for him, steering them towards the kitchen. It had been a while since the symbiote attempted anything dumb like eating trash or drinking vinegar out of curiosity and hunger. So he let it move them, still stunned by the kiss. 

 

Eddie watched as venom maneuvered them. It opened the fridge and moved things around, clearly looking for them. Eddie wasn’t sure what it was up until it pulled out the massive bottle of chocolate syrup he had bought. Venom, it had turned out, liked chocolate. 

Eddie watched as his hands moved, unbuttoning his shirt. Then undoing the fly of his jeans. It was strange, to just be a passenger as his body stripped.  Venom let go of his hold on their body, choosing instead to slip out of Eddie’s skin, materialising in front of him. It grabbed Eddie in one clawed hand and the bottle of sauce with the other. With a quick motion it slid Eddie’s shirt off and tossed it across the apartment. Eddie was just mildly impressed it hadn’t ripped it off. It had taken days to make the alien understand that destroying his stuff was bad.

 

_ “You got us dinner, now I want something...sweet.”  _ Venom chuckled as it loomed over Eddie, trapping him against the counter. It squeezed the bottle of syrup, sending a gushing stream of chocolate all over Eddie’s neck and chest. It dripped down his front, slow and sticky, coating his skin. 

 

Eddie gasped. It was cold. He hadn’t realized how cold it would be. A second later, the cold was replaced by an entirely different sensation. Venom’s tongue, warm and wet, laving over his collarbones and neck. It’s tongue was long enough to wrap around his neck entirely, and he felt his pulse flutter against the strange organ. 

 

_ “We like this Eddie. It feels good, it tastes good.”  _ Venom huffed a warm breath against eddie’s skin as it continued to lick, moving down Eddie’s chest. It dug it’s claws into Eddie’s hip, drawing out a strangled half moan. It liked that, Eddie could tell, It squeezed tighter and teased his nipples with it’s tongue.  _ “We love this Eddie.” _

 

Eddie nodded before he knew what he was doing. It felt good, they could feel it all, both of them. They felt the hunger, the arousal, tasted the sweet chocolate syrup and the sweat on eddie’s skin, felt the hot wet tongue and edge of sharp teeth. Every sensation fed into the next until Eddie was hard and panting, bucking his hips into nothing as he willed Venom to touch him where he wanted it the most.

 

Venom, as usual, read his mind. Thick black tentacles pushed Eddie’s jeans down, catching his underwear at the same time. Venom squeezed the bottle of chocolate sauce again, covering Eddie’s cock and balls and thighs in that cold sweetness. 

 

It sifted back to appreciate the view and for a moment Eddie could see it too. See himself slumped back on the counter, hard and needy and covered with sweat and syrup and alien spit. He could see how Venom saw him, and suddenly all he could feel was that all consuming hunger. But he didn’t worry, he trusted Venom. Against all odds, he trusted the alien completely, so when it lowered it’s head and opened it’s mouth wide and took his length into it’s mouth. 

 

Eddie bit back a curse. The inside of Venom’s mouth was like nothing he had ever felt. Dripping wet, hot, and moving. It pulsed around him as it swallowed, sucking the precum out of him. There’ was seemingly no back to it’s throat, no gag reflex, just undulating muscle and more of that same wet heat that Eddie couldn’t help but push harder into.

 

Venom pushed it’s tongue against the slit of Eddie cock, and pushed. Eddie screamed, head tilted back and eyes filled with tears as the tongue slid into his, slowly but steadily. It swallowed hard around Eddie, sucking him deeper as it slid it’s tongue further in. 

 

Eddie whimpered and fought between the urge to pump his hip and the urge to draw away. It was intense, all of it. It was overwhelming. It was just on the right side of too much, and then it was just enough. He came, right into Venom’s mouth. He gave a high hoarse noise as he shook, feeling Venom sucking him dry. It continued for longer than he thought he could handle. He was sure, at any moment, his knees would give out. 

 

Venom caught Eddie just as that started to happen. A half dozen tendrils sprouted from Eddie’s back, sticking him firmly to the counter behind them. It felt good, Eddie and exhausted and boneless. The overwhelming feelings of exhaustion in Eddie’s mind quieted him, calmed him, calmed  _ them _ .

 

Venom backed off slowly, and barely at all. It’s tongue still warm and wet and moving across Eddie’s skin, making him twitch and making him squirm. It wanted. It wanted more of Eddie. There was so little of Eddie it didn’t have and this last piece was what it craved. Craved the way it craved meat and blood and bones. A tentacle was still wrapped tight around the bottle of chocolate. 

 

Eddie mewled as his body was moved, flipped around to face the counter, arms dragged across the top and legs spread wide. He was ready for it when he felt the cold syrup dripping over his back and his ass and his hole. But he flinched anyways, and he shuddered when he heard venom growl in response. Because he didn’t just hear it, he felt it. The flare of hunger, the hot breath on skin, the tongue dripping hot drool over him.

 

_ “Sweet, sweet. We like this Eddie. Tastes good. Feels good.”  _ Venom spread a massive hand over Eddie’s back, smearing the chocolate across his skin. It followed with it’s mouth, laving the exposed flesh with it’s tongue. Eddie tried to squirm, alternating between pushing back into the touch and pulling away, overwhelmed. 

 

Eddie dropped his head to the counter, the surface cool against his overheated skin, as Venom spread his legs wider. It licked a hot stripe up the back of his thighs and pushed it’s tongue into his twitching, exposed hole. It fucked him with it’s tongue. It seemed right, in a strange way, for the symbiote to be the first person to fuck him. To be the first inside him in every way.

 

The thought made Venom purr. It pushed and rubbed against Eddie, forcing more weak little noises out of the man. It was a different way of being inside Eddie, but it felt just as good, just as right. Venom drank in the tastes and sounds and the thoughts Eddie was sending out. The pure bliss he experienced as he climaxed again, clenching around Venom’s tongue as he came again, cock untouched and dripping on the floor.

 

Eddie groaned as Venom pulled back. Back but now away. It handled him gently, like he was made of glass, pushing and pulling until he was back on the couch, laying against the worn out cushion. Then it sank back into his skin, curling up inside of him like a well fed cat. 

 

“I think for out next date we should go to the fish market. They have everything. Live crabs. Like eels. Live baby octopus. You would like it.”

 

_ “We will like it.” _


End file.
